Dental implants are typically packaged and shipped in a package or implant delivery system. The delivery system and accompanying packaging maintain the implant in a sterile environment and typically include a vial housing an implant, a driver mount, and a healing cap
In order to install an implant into the patient's jawbone, a sterile surgical field is prepared near the patient. Then, an implant site is prepared in the jawbone using conventional surgical procedures. Typically, an incision is made along the gingival tissue at the implant site, and a cylindrical bore is drilled into the bone. The vial is then positioned on the sterile surgical field, and the vial's lid is removed to expose the implant and driver mount. Next, a driving tool, such as a motorized dental hand-piece, is connected with an adapter to the end of the driver mount. The implant and driver mount are removed from the vial, and the end of the implant is fit within the bore. The driver mount then drives the implant into position. Once the implant is fully seated, the driver is disconnected from the driver mount; and the driver mount is removed from the implant. The healing cap is then removed from the vial and fastened on top of the implant. Thereafter, the gingival tissue is sutured, and the implant remains within the bone for several months as osseointegration and healing occur. During a second surgical procedure, the implant is re-exposed, the healing cap is removed, and a dental prosthesis is affixed to the implant.
Prior dental implant delivery systems have numerous disadvantages. During a dental implantation procedure, the vial should be placed in a stable and secure position on the sterile surgical field to keep the vial from accidentally falling over. Often, the vial is secured within a separate compartment in the surgical tray. This additional compartment, however, adds to the overall size and cost of the surgical tray.
Further, an implant delivery system should not generate unwanted refuse or secondary waste. This waste clutters the sterile surgical field and adds disposal time during the implantation procedure. Prior vials have a removable lid that constitutes such waste. During a typical implantation procedure, the lid must be removed from the vial to allow access to the implant. This lid must then be disposed or placed on the sterile field.
Additionally, two hands are required to remove the lid from the vial. Typically, the lid is peeled off while one hand holds the vial and the other hand removes the lid. A lid that could be removed with a single hand would be easier to use and less cumbersome. A separate lid also involves increased manufacturing costs, including the cost of the lid itself and labor associated with fastening the lid to the vial.
The present invention solves the problems discussed with prior dental implant delivery systems and provides further advantages.